ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracy
The crime of conspiracy is the act of collaborating with other persons to advance another criminal activity. History From 2258 of the alternate reality, Section 31, led by Admiral , conspired to militarize Starfleet for war against the Klingon Empire. Marcus recruited the war criminal under the name of John Harrison to design ships and weapons. However, Khan fled by the following year when his plan to smuggle out his fellow Augments was exposed, leading to his vengeful attacks on the Kelvin Memorial Archive and Starfleet Headquarters. Marcus attempted to cover up the conspiracy by ordering to execute Harrison with the photon torpedoes he had attempted to smuggle his crew in. However, Kirk learned the truth when he chose to arrest Khan instead of bombing him from orbit. Marcus came in the and when it became clear Kirk wanted to bring Khan to trial and expose the conspiracy, he attempted to destroy the , but was prevented from doing so. ( ) In 2267 of the prime reality, Trelane accused James T. Kirk of conspiracy after Kirk began to resist Trelane's imprisonment of him. ( ) In 2286, the crew of the , led by Kirk, was charged with conspiracy after their retrieval of Captain Spock from the Genesis Planet. The conspiracy, as charged, led to acts of assault, sabotage, theft, and destruction of Federation property. All of the charges except for one were summarily dismissed by the President of the Federation. ( ) In 2364, a race of neural parasites infiltrated Starfleet Command. Admiral Gregory Quinn was the first to suspect a conspiracy was going on at the highest levels of Starfleet. The alien plot was foiled by the efforts of the crew of the and Admiral Norah Satie, among others. ( ) In 2369 the senior staff of Deep Space 9 talked about a way to arrest the Bajoran Kohn-Ma terrorist Tahna Los. Doctor Julian Bashir proposed that they could charge him of conspiracy and Constable Odo told that conspiracy is a crime. ( ) The same year, Commander Sisko was able to prevent an assassination attempt on Vedek Bareil Antos. When he talked with Major Kira Nerys after this incident and the interrogation of the assassin Neela, both believed they couldn't prove any connection to Vedek Winn Adami and Neela was the only one who was accused of conspiracy. ( ) In 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko successfully conspired with Elim Garak to bring the Romulan Star Empire into the Dominion War. ( ) In 2377 Kadan conspired with the Quarren Ministry of Health and officials from Quarren Criminal Investigations to abduct aliens to relieve a massive labor shortage. This also included altering their memories so the victims would not realize their situation, and actually be happy to be working on Quarra. personnel were victims of this conspiracy, as well as numerous others. After being discovered, the Quarren ambassador promised that all the victims would be freed. ( ) In an alternate 2390, Captain Geordi La Forge told the renegade Chakotay that charges of conspiracy to violate the Temporal Prime Directive would be dropped if he, Harry Kim, and Tessa Omond surrendered themselves and a Borg temporal transmitter in their possession. Tessa pointed out that such an offer had little meaning to them, as if their plan to prevent the from crashing in the Takara sector was successful, the timeline would be changed and the charges would not exist. ( ) Related link * Khitomer conspiracy External links * * * Conspiracy